Home
by cassiegabby
Summary: Catherine and Lou have been married for ten years and are currently living in Catherine's three bedroom house. As their family keeps expanding, they have to find a bigger house. But what happens when someone from Lou's past comes back into his life.
1. We Need a Bigger House!

"MOM! Jake won't get out of the bathroom. I have to get ready for school." Lindsey Willows-Vartann yelled.

"I was in here first, you can wait your turn!" Jake Vartann yelled through the closed bathroom door.

Catherine Vartann groaned as she turned over to face the man that was laying next to her. "Morning." she said kissing him. They had been married for ten years now and things couldn't get any better than they already were.

"Yeah it is, other than our kids fighting over the bathroom." Lou Vartann says kisses her back.

"Maybe the twins are still sleeping?" Catherine said with hope.

Lou looks at her "You know that they are probably up and getting into anything that they can get their little hands on. We better get up, no sleeping in for us."

"I did have some wonderful plans for this morning, but it looks like I will have to wait." makes a pouting face at him.

"What did you have in mind Mrs. Vartann?" he says moving closer to her.

"Well first off, I was gonna…" Catherine started to say as Lindsey and Jake come busting through their bedroom door "Having you guys heard of knocking?" she asked sitting up in bed.

"I so do not want to know what you guys were about to do." Lindsey said looking between the two of them.

"What Linds?" Catherine asked.

"Mom, this house is too small for all six of us!" Lindsey stated putting her hands on her hips.

"I agree with Lindsey dad. It is small with all six of us living here." Jake said agreeing with Lindsey as Maddie and Matt came into the room.

Helping Matt and Maddie of the bed, Catherine said, "We know it is small. We have been looking a little, but we haven't found one. We are all gonna have to deal with it until we do find a house that will fit us all. One that everyone gets their own room. I know neither of you enjoy sharing a room with nine year olds, but it has to work until then."

"But mom really. I mean you guys have been married for ten years and we have been all living in the same house." Lindsey said crossing her arms in front of her body.

"Yeah and you were all young enough not to care. Look we'll look today while you are all at school how is that." Catherine said. They all looked at her. "Ok?" she asked. They all grumbled a sure as she continued. "Now that we have talked about this, all of you have to get ready for school. We leave in an hour. Oh and no fighting over the bathroom. I mean it." Everyone left the room leaving Catherine and Lou alone.

"So we are house hunting today?" Lou asked turning over on his side to look at Catherine.

"Yep. We really shouldn't have waited this long to go house hunting. We knew it was too small." Catherine said with a sigh.

"We just haven't had time with everything that has happened in the past ten years. From kids to work. Our list goes on and on." Lou says kissing her cheek and gets out of bed. "Come on babe, we have to get the kids to school and look for a house." holds out his hand and helps her up.

"Can't we just put it off for another ten years? By then we'll have no kids in the house and it will just be the two of us." Catherine said getting up

Lou laughs then says, "I'm sorry Cath, but I don't like being woke up every morning with our kids fighting over bathrooms and I don't think they will let us forget about it. So what were them plans again?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Well how about you join me in the shower and you might just find out." Catherine said seductively

"I'll race you there." he said making a run for bathroom.

"Cheater!" Catherine said running after him.

-20 minutes later-

Everyone was dressed and downstairs at the breakfast table.

"So who has what today and I need times." Catherine asked taking a bite of her pancakes; putting her note pad infront of her.

"I have soccer after school until 5." Jake said.

"I have dance class and the drama club, so I'll have to call you when I'm done. I'm really not sure when we'll be done." Lindsey said looking at Catherine.

"Which one is first?" Catherine asks.

"Drama, then dance." Lindsey replied taking a big bite of her pancakes, then turns to Lou. "Dad the pancakes are awesome."

"Thank you, I'm glad you like." Lou said looking at the twins. "What about you guys? Got anything today?"

"I'm going over to Adam's house to play." Matt siad pointing his fork at Maddie and says, "You can't come."

"MOM, tell Matt to stop pointings his fork at me. I don't want to go to his stupid friends house. I have soccer too." Maddie said swatting his fork away.

"Matt!" Catherine warned him. "So this is everyones plans for today." Catherine looks around the room and everyone knods their heads.

"Alright guys, we have to get moving. Plates in the dishwasher. Let's go." Lou said getting up and the rest followed.

"Who is taking who?" Catherine asked her husband as he helped her put on her jacket.

"Well we have to house hunt today, so you wanna take the Explorer?" he replied

"Yeah." Catherine turns to her kids and says, "Ok, we are taking the Explorer today. Does everyone got everything they need for school and afterschool?"

"For the hundredth time mom, yes." Lindsey says rolling her eyes and goes out the door; followed by the rest of them. Lou laughs and walks out last, locking the door behind him. It was gonna be a long day.


	2. Found It

Catherine and Lou had look at three houses so far and they were at their fourth. Catherine was liking this one. It was still in the school district and it was only ten minutes from the lab. It was two stories, six bedroom (not including an office and the basement), and three and a half bathrooms, and a pool outside.

"I like this one." Catherine said turning to Lou and their relater Kim.

"Just like?" Lou asked.

"Ok I love the house. It is big enough to fit us all and one more room for whatever. I love the big family room and kitchen. I want this one." Catherine said smiling. "Can we?"

"We'll take it." Lou said turning to Kim.

"Alright. I' just need you and Catherine to sign some papers and a down payment."

-couple hours later-

Catherine and Lou were laying in bed in each others arms. "We bought our first house together." Catherine said smiling.

"I know, I can't believe it. When are we gonna tell the kids?"

"I don't know. We have a lot to do though. We have to pack and sell this place. I really liked the master bedroom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, its really big. The whole house is really big. I love it."

"I do to, what are we gonna do with the sixth bedroom?" Lou asked looking at Catherine.

"Well it could be a guest room, but I think it could also be a nursery." Catherine said.

"Nursery? Are you saying that you are wanting a baby?"

"Well we have the room now and that was the only thing really stopping us wasn't it?" Catherine asked propping herself up on her side.

"Yeah. Are you sure you want another baby?"

"Yes I'm sure. If you don't want to try, then we can turn it into a guest room." Catherine said getting up, but before she could get out of bed Lou pulled her into his arms and pinned her to the bed.

"Cath, I would love to make another baby with you and I want to turn that extra bedroom into a nursery."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked looking up at him.

"You remember what you said when we first got married? You told me that you wanted a big family. You wanted to enjoy your kids. I want that too sweetheart. So when are we gonna try for a baby?" he asked smiling.

"Well, we could start now detective; but your not up for it."

"Hell lets see if you can keep up with me." Lou said claiming her lips with his and the rest was history.


End file.
